Thunder
by Miss Traductor
Summary: Meera sabía que su pasado era un lugar al cual no quería ir, pero la invasión a Ciudad República le hace recordar su aversión por los maestros, ademas, de aquello que le cambio para siempre, que la dejo unida al ciclo infinito del Avatar.


_**Avatar: The legend of Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **_

"_My hands are stained_

_Yet they will learn to break these chains_

_Heal the heart that bleeds_

_Fight until they're free"_

_-Thunder Pink Martini_

Había algo que ella sabía mejor que otras personas, en un mundo como aquel, la verdadera prueba no era ver como tu ciudad era amenazada, atacada, destruida y casi borrada de mapa, no, la prueba consistía en parecer feliz porque aquello pasara, estar feliz porque un montón de lunáticos con poderes fueron capaces de detener una dictador psicópata también con poderes que tenía planeado construir sobre el mundo un patio de juegos en su honor.

Así era la vida y como no maestra tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, tenía que verle el lado bueno a no tener hogar, a dormir siempre con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, sujetando las pocas pertenencias (las que apenas había tenido oportunidad de sacar antes de la evacuación de emergencia) con fuerza por la noche porque temía, no solo de las personas como ella, si no de aquellas, que, con sus habilidades le superaban en cientos de maneras.

La primera noche que Meera y su madre estuvieron en el albergue, la que ella recuerda en realidad, varias mujeres que dominaban el fuego mantuvieron el lugar cálido, encendiendo chimeneas, fogatas y un par de baldes de basura, estaba segura que en algún momento, las carpas iban a incendiarse con las llamas que bailaban por entre todas las personas pero no fue así, tenían un carpa como todas las demás personas compartida, dos mujeres de ojos ambarinos, una chica joven y una anciana de ojos verdes y otra de unos brillantes ojos azules, le asustaba, le asustaba saber que todas esas personas tenían un lugar donde pertenecer.

_La tribu del agua me dará asilo._

_La nación de fuego está buscando trasladar a todos sus habitantes._

_En cuanto las cosas se estabilicen podremos regresar a Ba sing se._

¿Y ella? ¿Y su madre?

Mira sus ojos, oscuros, profundos, no hay ningún rastro de pertenencia, no son maestras, no tiene hogar, no tienen ascendencia con poderes míticos, son simples, oscuras, papel en comparación a todas las demás personas que viven y respiran a su alrededor.

O al menos ella lo era

Un escalofrió le recorre la espalda desnuda, llevan dos semanas en el albergue, reciben como siempre, la visita de los nómadas del aire que llevan consigo sustento, comida, medicinas, agua, el avatar junto con el presidente se han aparecido en dos o tres ocasiones, hablando por lo bajo, mirándoles por encima del hombro, no cabe duda en su cuerpo que no son para ellos más que una persona más, un número, oh mira los más de mil habitantes que perdieron sus hogares por el cráter enorme sin contar a los que vieron sus edificios destrozados, suertudos a su parecer, porque aún tenían un lugar al cual llorar, unas piedras que recordar ¿Qué le quedaba a ella y a su madre?

Nada

Esa era la respuesta, nada.

La chica joven de ojos azules a la que todos agradecen y ponen sus esperanzas, la misma chica que les prometió a las demás mujeres de su carpa que toda saldría bien, ciudad republica iba a ser reconstruida, ella se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Aquella vez, mientras otros nómadas del aire se paraban orgullos detrás de ella, le dieron ganas de vomitar, de caerse, de gritar y llorar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara, porque no era justo, no podía serlo, había sido su culpa en primer lugar, había sido su maldita culpa.

Sin embargo la miro solamente y cuando esos orbes claros como el agua recién caída de lluvia le miraron, para darle apoyo o mostrar su punto, simplemente le miro de vuelta, le miro hasta que su corazón tuvo que detenerse, apretando sus puños y pintando sus nudillos blancos.

No contaba ahí que fuera el mismísimo avatar el que desviara la mirada, no, solo contaba el hecho de que alguien le había hecho una promesa, con eso parecían conformarse los demás.

Ella no podía conformarse, no desde aquella noche.

_Las personas asustadas se movían dentro del túnel hecho por los tejones topo, una o dos veces su madre había resbalado con piedrecillas que abundaban en aquel lugar, ella misma tenía que achicar la vista aun cuando los pocos maestros fuego daban ciertas llamaradas de luz con sus manos, le costaba respirar, le costaba todo._

_Su madre se acercó a la pared más cercana mientras delante los topos movían la tierra con sus patas enormes, un par de hombres las miraron de mal modo mientras pasaron pero siguieron su camino, nadie quería atrasarse._

_-He sido una tonta-. Había dicho su madre con los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

_Meera quería consolarla, tocarle, acunar su cara, pero tenía los brazos cansados por cargar las bolsas de lona y la piel sudorosa por el miedo._

_-No pienses eso mama, todos hemos sido tontos…-. Quería continuar su frase, decir que habían sido tontos al pensar que todo cambiaria cuando eligieron a su presidente, o antes cuando decidieron poner sus esperanzas en el libertador Amon, antes de descubrir que no era más que un fraude._

_-No cariño, olvide la caja de tu padre, la he dejado en la casa ¿Puedes creerlo? Debe seguir debajo de las mantas en el armario, tonta distraída-._

_El corazón se le enredo en el pecho, la caja de su padre, la única prueba de la familia que alguna vez tuvo, antes de los maestros se la arrebataran, piensa en el trajecito de su hermano, en la manta del bebe de la foto, en sí misma, una niña con los ojos oscuros, una familia de ojos oscuros como el carbón. _

_-No tenemos opción, debemos seguir-. Escucharon decir a un grupo de jóvenes que se alzaban la voz delante de ellas, uno de ellos se separó de los demás, vociferando como loco y haciéndose oír por encima del canto del príncipe Wu._

_-No dejare que todos esos cuadros mueran halla afuera, es lo único que le queda a mi padre-._

_Algo dentro de ella brillo, una esperanza, más bien una idea, se separó de su madre un poco para gritarle._

_-¿Vas a regresar al centro?-._

_Alguien, su madre quizá respingo bruscamente mientras ella avanzaba por el túnel medio iluminado._

_-No, no lo hará, es arriesgado y estúpido-. Respondió un hombre viejo, que sostenía en su mano una flama brillante de fuego naranja, su cara parecía una tumba rodeada pero detrás de ella el par de ojos amarillos parecían traspasar su cráneo, sintió aversión seguida por un estremecimiento, la mirada de su padre y su madre, tan normal y conocida inundo su alma._

_-No me queda más-. _

_Miro al chico de nuevo, tenía una mata de cabello rizado de color rojo brillante que le caía por los encima de los ojos y los oídos, no podía ver el color de sus ojos pero le resulto de confianza, no era como ellos, no como las personas que estaban matándose entre ellos fuera del túnel._

_-iré contigo-. Dijo de repente, moviendo sus labios sin pensarlo pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse se quitó las dos bolsas de lona de la espalda dejándolas en el suelo terroso._

_-¡Meera no! ¡Te lo prohíbo!-. El grito de su madre fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el grupo se detuviera, incluso el príncipe con su canto horroroso se giró para mirarlas con confusión, la chica miro sus pies, tenía los zapatos manchados de lodo, algo de aquella visión, de sus miembros en la semioscuridad le lleno de valor._

_-Madre, volveré antes de lo notes-._

_-No-. Volvió a rugir la mujer pequeña, saliendo de su asombro y caminando hacia ella, olvidándose de que debía recargarse en la pared antes de que el cansancio la consumiera, tomo las dos bolsas sacudiéndolas un poco antes de ponerlas en sus hombros pero el peso le gano haciendo que perdiera el equilibro, Meera se aproximó con rapidez, el hombre junto con dos mujeres mas se acercaron para ayudarla, alguien tomo las bolsas de lona y ella miro por encima de su hombro, una mano envuelta en llamas le alumbro la cara antes de ponerse ambas bolsas en la espalda, como si no pesaran nada, como si llevara encima toda la vida e historia de su familia._

"_Excepto un trozo" le dijo una voz dentro de su mente, la chica suspiro mientras las mujeres levantaban a su madre con sus brazos delgados, era fácil que ambas la sostuvieran, la mujer la miro a los ojos._

_-No lo hagas hija, no me dejes-._

_Sintió que el alma se le resquebrajaba, si ella moría, su madre jamás se recuperaría, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podían perder los recuerdos, los únicos recuerdos que la mantenían conectada con el mundo donde vivía._

_-Volveré madre- respondió tomando sus manos entre las suyas para dejar un beso sobre ella y después soltarlas- cuiden de ella, por favor-._

_Las dos mujeres le asintieron, incluso el hombre con las manos incendiadas le miro con una fuerza que era capaz de derribar sus muros, había una promesa en esa mirada, si no sales viva, su estómago se quejó con ganas, podía dejar que la caja se hundiera en el vacío de la guerra y después del saqueo, importaba más estar junto a la mujer que le había dado la vida pero la voz dentro de su mente rugió con furia, aquella caja era lo único que les quedaba con valor, poco importaba la ropa, los documentos, las joyas, a la mierda con todo eso._

_Se separó del grupo ignorando los gimoteos de su madre mientras le daba la espalda, muy detrás la voz del principie volvió a inundar la oscuridad y el movimiento de la tierra y las rocas que los tejones topo movían hicieron vibrar sus piernas, el chico pelirrojo la esperaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando llego hasta donde estaba le hablo con voz pausada a pesar de que sus piernas ya se movían con increíble rapidez._

_-Tenemos oportunidad de que no nos vean si vamos por las calles pequeñas, por donde no podrán pasar sus soldados-. _

_La luz del túnel se extinguió pero siguieron su camino corriendo hasta que pudieron divisar la luz de la entrada, un par de sonidos metálicos inexplicables casi le hicieron detenerse pero no paro ni un momento y ella tampoco._

_-Conozco dos o tres callejones que tienen entradas subterráneas para los edificios, podemos tomar uno de ellos que está cerca para llegar más rápido-._

_La luz del día le cegó la vista, por un segundo creyó ver una sombra de magnitudes increíbles alzarse en el cielo pero un parpadeo después no había nada, solo la misma estación donde antes había estado._

_-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?-. Le pregunto ella mientras salían del lugar, el chico se deslizo entre dos bloques de acero retorcido que despedía un olor acre ayudándola a moverse como él entre los restos del edificio._

_-gajes de familia-. Respondió, en medio de una calle desierta con el viento soplando por encima de los trozos de rocas, todo parecía la escena de algo terrible, algo que solo podía pasar en las historias de los ancianos, entonces entre todo el movimiento de la destrucción y ellos saltando, arrastrándose, corriendo y escondiéndose de todo lo que pareciera sospechoso ella miro sus ojos. _

_Tenía unos orbes verde brillante con motas de negro que los hacían lucir tan profundos como el bosque de raíces que adornaban las montañas. Tuvo el impulso de alejarse pero él le tomo al mano con fuerza, haciéndola esconderse entre un par de bloques caídos de lo que debió ser algún departamento, delante de ellos, varios soldados de trajes verdes y creaturas metalizadas caminaron por la calle sin siquiera sospechar que estaban ahí, no existían para ellos, se sintió tonta por querer desconfiar del chico que le ayudaba a recuperar su vida._

_Salieron de su escondite, manteniéndose en las sombras, la luz comenzaba a extinguirse llevándose con ella el día, pasaron varias calles más antes de que el chico le indicara un camino diferente, con un solo movimiento de sus piernas deslizo un gran trozo de tierra solida haciendo visible un agujero en el suelo, con escalones._

_Reprimió el impulso de ponerse a gritar como una niña pequeña y le siguió a la oscuridad, estuvo a punto de caer en más de una ocasión pero el chico siempre la sostuvo, Meera sostuvo su aliento cuando llegaron al final, y el volvió a usar sus habilidades para levantar un nueva pared, la sensación de seguridad que le había causado cuando aún estaban el túnel se esfumo de a poco, era un maestro por supuesto, había salido del aquel lugar porque podía, era capaz de defenderse, ella estaba condenada, irremediablemente condenada a caer de no ser por su ayuda y aquello le causaba arcadas._

_La habitación en donde estaban era larga, debían estar escondidos profundamente en la tierra por que los sonidos de la guerra quedaban tan lejanos que eran inexistentes, aquí, era posible creer que nada iba mal, había repartidas por todo el lugar pinturas, cientos de ellas, la mayoría mostraba escenas de maestros, fuego, tierra, agua y unas más del Avatar Aang haciendo uso de sus habilidades para el aire, dos camas, una chimenea con fuego reciente, quizá de antes de la evacuación, una salita y varias alfombras lo hacían cómodo y acogedor, casi le hacía olvidar que tenía que encontrar la caja de su padre y volver con su madre, la mujer que temblaba mientras la dejaba._

_El chico se apresuró a cerrar todas las entradas, hizo que varias columnas se alzaran hasta el techo y escondió uno tras otro, los cuadros en una pared falsa hecha de algún tipo de metal brillante._

_-Platino, para que no puedan sacarlos- le explico acercándose a ella- y esas- señalo las columnas- por si llega a haber algún derrumbe arriba no dañen la habitación-. Ella asintió, dejo que su mirada viajara por todo el lugar, parecía bastante seguro ahora, pero aún tenía que completar su misión, se giró para mirar al chico ¿Debía recordarle que ella también tenía algo que encontrar?_

_No tuvo por qué, el simplemente se acercó a la pared por la cual habían entrado y la movió de nuevo, las escaleras quedaron tenuemente iluminadas y le resultaron más atractivas que nunca, se preguntó cuánto tiempo les habrá tomado estar abajo y rogo porque no fuera mucho, no fue, aún estaba iluminado cuando salieron a la calle, miro como el chico hacia desaparecer los escalones, y después la abertura, el lugar estaba completamente asegurado._

_Corrieron por las calles de nuevo, moviéndose de una callejón a otro, entrando y saliendo de túneles de los cuales ella no tenía idea alguna, cuando llegaron a una intersección que conocía lo hizo detenerse, miro las fachadas de las casas, el establecimiento cerrado de la esquina, se asomó por la calle ignorando el peligro de que alguna patrulla de maestros metal la viera, y lo vio, el bosque de raíces que cubrían varias calles en el centro de la ciudad, su casa no estaba lejos, no estaba lejos en lo absoluto, se giró para mirar al chico pero antes de poder decirle que lo habían logrado la tomo de la cintura y la escondió entre su cuerpo y una pared que salió de la nada, no comprendía porque hacia eso hasta que lo escucho, el estruendo del metal, algo parecido a una vorágine de elementos salidos de control, agua, aire, fuego, después pudo ver desde su posición como un gigante de piel brillante lanzaba algo al otro extremo de la calle, más bien a alguien, figuras que se movían, un sonido desgarro el ambiente y una luz purpura cubrió su visión, de eso debían huir las creaturas voladoras, pensó. El gigante de metal se movió más y más, adentrándose en las calles que conocía._

_-Tengo que ir-. Susurro._

_-¿Estás loca? Podrían matarte-._

_Ella le miro enojada, como si aquello fuera a importarle._

_-Esta distraído con los demás- dijo viendo como una pared de agua se levantaba para apresar al coloso- no me vera si soy rápida y discreta como lo hemos sido-._

_-No hay manera de te deje ir a un suicidio-._

_Meera se desprendió de su brazos y asomo su cabeza, la calle estaba desierta, podía ver la figura imponente de aquella cosa pero estaba segura de que ella le era invisible, un simple insecto, se armó de valor antes de girarse para mirar a su compañero._

_-Regresa con los demás, te veo en la estación, dile a mi madre que estar de vuelta pronto, por favor-. Y sin más salió corriendo, escucho el grito del chico, no dijo su nombre, detente, una palabra, podía haberlo hecho, debió hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, siguió corriendo hasta que cruzo la calle con el corazón a mil por hora, vio como dos soldados se acercaban por la esquina, pero desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron y ella pudo escabullirse hasta el final de la calle donde su edificio estaba._

_Casi tumbo la puerta, aunque poco podía importar ahora, dio zancadas por la casa no queriendo entretenerse a sentir nostalgia por el que había sido su hogar por años, la habitación de su madre tenía una vista perfecta de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, sintió sus músculos tensos debajo de la piel, casi podía olor el peligro, el fuego y metal dentro de sus oídos no la dejaba en paz, tomo la caja del fondo del armario y salió pitando por la puerta sin importarle cerrarla. Podían llevarse todo lo demás, los muebles, las alfombras incluso la radio, bajo las escaleras de a saltos sintiendo la adrenalina llenar su pecho, podía lograrlo, de verdad podía lograrlo, salió a la calle sintiendo el corazón enorme, lo había logrado, solo tenía que volver, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle lo miro, al gigante de metal, casi frente a ella, un estruendo de metal más adelante y algo con forma de brazo voló hacia el bosque, otro estruendo más, uno más, no podía ver el final de aquella monstruosa cosa pero sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, pero no podía regresar por donde había llegado ya no más, miro el bosquecillo a sus espaldas, podía simplemente seguirlo por el borde, arroparse entre las ramas para que no la vieran, tomo aire antes de salir corriendo por el costado de la acera, justo cuando entro a la seguridad de las sombras un estruendo parecido a miles de truenos, algo que jamás había escuchado le retumbo en la espina haciéndola caer, miro hacia atrás para ver como el coloso se partía por la mitad y una de las partes salía volando en su dirección, tenía que moverse, rápido, se metió entre las ramas salto algunas más, huyo pero no parecía haber escapatoria, de repente, aquel lugar le parecía sumamente tenebroso, estaba anocheciendo, terriblemente anocheciendo._

_Siguió su camino, ignorando el latido de su corazón que le decía que era tarde, muy tarde, no había manera que saliera viva, ignoro las lágrimas de ácido que le corrían por las mejillas al pensar en su madre, su pobre madre que estaría destrozada cuando no la viera regresar con el chico pelirrojo, pero no se detuvo, no se detuvo hasta que lo escucho el estruendo, el horrible estruendo que hizo que temblar su mente, gritos, gritos de personas que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, ¿Debía ayudarles?_

_Cruzo otro par de lianas antes de detenerse._

_No sabe muy bien que sigue en la historia, quiere decirse que no lo recuerda, pero sabe lo que paso antes de desvanecerse, primero la mujer que yacía en el suelo, segundo la chica joven que se lanzó frente a ella y tercero el rayo de luz purpura que inundo todo, después solo hay dolor, o al menos la sensación de dolor, la luz atravesando cada parte de su cuerpo, abrasándole el cráneo, la piel, quemándola y al mismo tiempo la seguridad, el poder, la sensación de que ni siquiera eso podría hacerle daño y eso fue lo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento._

Cuando Meera despertó estaba en una camilla improvisada en medio del albergue con su madre tomando su mano, le miro por un momento tratando de reconocer sus facciones y se asustó de no ser capaz de ponerles nombre pero solo hizo falta que la mujer le tocara la cara enojada y comenzara a reñirle para que ella pudiera verla.

Lloro, a mares y su madre también.

Quiso pensar que todo había sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño pero la realidad se encargó de desmentirla, no tenían casa, no tenían nada, la caja de su padre se había evaporado junto con sus ropas, la habían encontrado a unos metros de donde se alzó el nuevo portal al mundo espiritual, desnuda, con la piel abrasada y las marcas como tentáculos de color ciruela que le rodeaban el pecho.

Su madre insiste que fue el mismísimo Avatar la que la llevo hasta el hospital, cubriéndola con un par de sus ropas pero a Meera le cuesta creerlo, no eso lo que incomoda al final, es la forma en su madre habla del "Avatar" como si fuera su salvadora.

Como ahora, mientras las demás chicas solo hablan de quien acababa de estar ahí, de lo imponente que lucía el presidente, del aspecto feroz de los nómadas del aire y de la bondad de la chica súper poderosa, la joven de ojos oscuros solo puedo pensar en el dolor, el dolor abrasador de su piel quemada, el temblor de sus huesos, la visión de la luz cegando su mente, pero lo que más le asusta, es el poder que vino después, ella pudo detener lo que sea que hubiera pasado, sobrevivió aunque parecía increíble y algo malvado, algo que no podía controlar había sido el culpable y por más que le costara creerlo, cuando el Avatar la miro a los ojos con aquellos orbes claros como el hielo, ella lo supo también.

Y aquello le aterra.

_Honestamente no sé lo que hago, supongo que es la versión de una persona fuera de los personajes principales, espero les agrade, si lo hace, tengo planes de continuar, sino, será un lindo one shot :P_


End file.
